SwallowMask
SwallowMask '''is a Canadian Nocturne adventurer and bounty huntress, known for her perky personality, goal-driven mentality, and her abilities, she's used by StrongestPotato. Personality SwallowMask can be described as a smug snarker, she likes having fun, and the thrill of adventure, as well as finding ways to get money for herself, this more greedy side of her comes to mind whenever she's looking for a reward for her efforts on taking down Nocturne criminals. SwallowMask also finds herself annoyed by people trying romantic advances on her, which is why she despectively addresses CougarMask's jester outfit with an "are you a clown or something?", and she isn't amused either by his flower bouquet. SwallowMask's strategy is simple: annoy the enemy, provoke them into attacking their allies, and fly off, rinse and repeat, her fight-or-flight reflexes are extremely developed thanks to it, and she usually has a trick to counter whatever things are thrown towards her way. History Backstory Born in Canada, SwallowMask has often been thought of as a hard-to-catch huntress, if you wanted her services, you had to go out of your way to find her and hire her, which did help give her an aura of mystery, and making her high working prices somewhat acceptable. However, recently, SwallowMask has had a bigger fish in her mind: the Nocturne Pirate known as DingonekMask, and she's gone above and beyond to track him down, siding with whoever she could find in her adventures through the USA, from her trek through Death Valley onwards, she'd find herself tagging with CondorMask and CougarMask, the latter of which she is aware of his advances, and keeps rejecting, still, SwallowMask took her newfound party as an opportunity to finally bring Dingonek to the law, and claim the sweet, sweet bounty for herself. Debut: All-Out Monster Attack SwallowMask showed up very early on in the arc, while CondorMask fought Fergus McKill in a local bar, she thought he was looking to claim '''her reward over Fergus, and as such, attacked Condor first, then asked questions, after taking the bout outside, SwallowMask learned of his goals, and asked to join him, before the duo was eventually joined by more friends, CougarMask and LobsterMask would join her team eventually, and thus, grant her more chances to get DingonekMask, she would eventually help the team storm the Monster Base in Death Valley, and would help in a pivotal mission to take down the entirety of the Monster faction, before being taken down by a surprise attack from SlenderMask's cane. Things were looking dim, but SwallowMask was saved by gunshots, gunshots from guns legendary, wielded by a living Nocturne Legend: VultureMask. who drove the first line of the Monsters away, and thus, granted the group some aid, before he rode off back into the Sunset, goals unknown... SwallowMask would take flight later on to fare against CucaMask, SirenMask, SquarefootMask, and Spring-Heeled Jack, doing especially well, and triggering the arrival of backup, she'd then find several new allies, too many to count, making her feel like perhaps there WAS a bigger bounty than gold...she shrugged it off calling it too cliché. Suddenly, she was shook when the newly enlarged CatoblepasMask, KarkadannMask, GlamisMask, and MyrmecoleonMask appeared, causing her to ask Condor if he had any strategies for this. Abilities & Weapons * Swallow Tracers: '''SwallowMask's primary weapon, a pair of futuristic-looking UZIs, which shoot light-blue energy rounds, she can use them acrobatically with her own skill, too, which allows for several trickshots. ** '''Auto-Aim Mode: '''SwallowMask can activate a module inside her Tracers to automatically shoot at whatever she needs to, this is used especially when going against bounties who refuse to stay perfectly still. * '''Swallow Heels: '''Those ain't just for show, SwallowMask can trigger several functions from her shoes ** '''Blade Heels: '''SwallowMask's heels have two small blades, which compliment her kick-heavy fighting style, and allow he to deliver cuts and gashes into her enemies, while looking stylish ** '''Tracer Heels: '''SwallowMask's heels also have guns in them, no homing module, but they do serve as surprise attacks, driving the enemy to think she's unarmed, and shocking them. * '''Mirror Wings: '''SwallowMask coats herself behind her wings, reflecting any non-solid projectiles being shot at her, these include magic blasts, fireballs, thunder beams, and the like. * '''Mach Swallow: '''SwallowMask leaves a trail of light-blue energy behind her, this is not just a cosmetic, she can whenever needed, teleport instantly to the other end of her trail, to make distance between her enemy, as well as to bamboozle them, whenever they think they can land a killing blow. * '''Swallow Chronos: '''SwallowMask flips, and activates a small field which slows time for her opponents, for a single second, leaving her time to counter and fight back. Weaknesses * '''Light Energy: SwallowMask, like most Nocturnes, is weak to light energy. * '''Mirror Wings and Solid Projectiles: '''SwallowMask can reflect most projectiles, but when they're solid, like any bullet, her shield's pierced, and she's hit. * '''Cockiness: '''SwallowMask tends to overestimate her foes, and as such, usually ends up hurt by this mentality. Trivia * SwallowMask is based on a swallow, specifically the Tree Swallow, which is common in Canada, her homeland. ** SwallowMask design also takes heavy cues from "Yukoh", a character which was meant to be a spiritual succesor of Quet, but never came to be. ** Her personality, guns, and Mach/Chronos techinques are themed after Lena "Tracer" Oxton, from Overwatch. ** Her overall fighting style is themed after the Smash Bros rendition of everyone's favourite Umbra Witch: Bayonetta. * SwallowMask is the first Canadian-Born Nocturne * SwallowMask's not a fan of her homeland's stereotypes, especially the "Maple Tree" variety, however, she IS a fan of hockey, claiming it's the coolest sport ever. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Female Category:Nocturne Category:Kaijin Category:Original Characters Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Chaotic Good Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Nocturnes with Bird motifs Category:Characters (StrongestPotato)